Project Abstract The University of Illinois Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory (UI VDL) is a full-service AAVLD accredited state laboratory and is also one member of the National Animal Health Laboratory Network (NAHLN) and FDA Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network (Vet- LIRN). The UI-VDL is capable to work with Vet-LIRN Cooperative Agreement Program to increase national laboratory capacity to detect, respond to and recover from animal food or drug- related illnesses and enhance the national food safety system. The well-equipped and staffed UI VDL will actively participate the case investigation, data analysis and method development assigned by Vet-LIRN.